Um Aniversário Especial
by Alfa Prime
Summary: É o aniversário de Kiyone e como tal, Mihoshi fará de tudo para ser um dia inesquecível para sua melhor amiga.


Kiyone abril os olhos despertos pela luz da manhã de um novo dia. Olhando ao redor, tudo se mostrava calmo como sempre em seu apartamento, exceto por sua companheira e parceira, ali parada sorrindo.

"SURPRESA." Ela falou quase gritando, lhe estendendo um bolinho com uma vela. "Feliz aniversário, Kiyone."

Em geral Kiyone não curtia ver sua parceira tão cedo, mas não podia deixar de apreciar um ato tão gentil da parte dela. De modo que ela pegou o bolinho e soprou a vela.

"Muito obrigada, Mihoshi. Você nunca se esquece." "Desse dia nunca poderia, porque você é minha melhor amiga. Depois de tomar seu café na cama," Mihoshi lhe estendeu uma bandeja com café, suco, torradas, geleia e outras coisas e desta vez sem deixar cair. "abra o seu presente. Escolhi com todo carinho. Hoje será um dia que não vai esquecer."

"Hã, Mihoshi. Não precisa fazer tanta coisa. Lembra do que combinamos?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Uma semana atrás depois de uma missão._

_"Por favor, Kiyone."_

_"Mihoshi. Eu aprecio de coração o que quer fazer, mas não tem que fazer nada de especial. Nem ligo se não fizer."_

_"Kiyone. É sobre o seu aniversário. Você se esforça tanto e até bem mais por mim. Sei que nossas vidas não são fáceis, mas você merece algo bom. Por favor."_

_"Hmmm. Ok, Mihoshi. Um café na cama, um presente seu e um jantar num lugar simples e sossegado. Se fizer isso, já me deixará contente."_

_"Está bem. Combinado."_

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Foi tudo que você me pediu. Consegui reserva pra nós duas num restaurante que trabalhei e é especializado em jantar de aniversário."

"Só nós duas? E Tenchi e as garotas?" Kiyone parecia um pouco preocupada, ainda mais quanto a se tratar de Ryoko e Ayeka.

"Fique tranquila. Não falei nada. Talvez descubram sozinhos, mas nada disse onde vai ser. Será só com nós duas." Mihoshi deu um terno abraço em sua parceira. A garota de cabelo esverdeado já passara diversos apuros por causa dela e já cogitara solicitar um novo parceiro, mas algo sempre a impelia a voltar atrás da decisão, especialmente o jeito doce e amigável que apenas Mihoshi tinha e como se esforçava pra alegrar sua vida.

"Ah, Mihoshi. Você é única. Não imagino minha vida sem você." O modo como ela dizia parecia expressar um pouco de angústia por aturá-la e ao mesmo tempo alegria por tê-la em sua vida. Tão logo terminou o café, pegou o presente de Mihoshi e foi desembrulhando-o, enquanto a loira levava a bandeja pra cozinha, e pra grande surpresa, sem quebrar nada.

Na cozinha, Mihoshi lavava a louça, cantarolando o tema de Policiais da Polícia do Espaço distraidamente quando ouviu seu nome.

"Ei, Mihoshi."

Ela se voltou e viu que Kiyone vestia um espartilho de couro com uma calcinha de cordinhas de couro, ambos azul-escuro, luvas longas e e botas de cano alto com uma coleira larga no pescoço, todos da mesma cor. Na mão segurava um chicote longo e na outra uma sacola com diversos acessórios de prazer sadomasoquista.

"Que lindo, Kiyone. Você gostou?" Kiyone se mostrava um pouco embaraçada, tendo uma gota de suor pendurada a cabeça.

"Antes de falar, Mihoshi, me conta no que pensava quando decidiu me dar isto?"

"Ah, foi numa lojinha simpática que fui ontem."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Andava pelo centro da cidade pra procurar um presente pro seu aniversário, só que eu não conseguia encontrar nada de interessante. Tinha pouco dinheiro, mas de modo algum ia te dar uma coisa vulgar; teria que ser algo especial._

_Já não tinha quase nenhuma loja quando achei uma chamada 'Prazer Para Tudo'. Com esse nome, com certeza deveria ter algo que fosse bom. Quando entrei, não parecia com algo que vendesse coisas divertidas. Uma moça muito bonita com roupas bem sumárias veio até mim._

_"Posso ajudá-la, senhorita?"_

_"Hã, pode sim. Minha amiga Kiyone faz aniversário amanhã e estou procurando um presente pra ela." "Algo em especial?" "Bem. Queria algo que fosse divertido. Ela trabalha tanto e merece um descanso. O que quero é algo que a deixe descontraída e também mostre o quanto gosto dela." "Acho que tenho o que procura."_

_A moça, na verdade uma vendedora, embora a roupa dela não parecesse como de vendedoras de outras lojas que estive, me pediu pra segui-la e me mostrou um manequim com um traje que mais parecia uma fantasia de super vilã._

_"Este é o nosso artigo mais requintado: o conjunto 'Chicote-Correia'. Couro de ótima qualidade, ajustável a qualquer tamanho, completo com máscara e diversos acessórios que podem ser guardados no próprio traje e em cores preta, vermelha, azul-escuro e branca. Ideal para todo tipo de diversão, ainda mais se sua amiga for bem inteligente e imaginativa."_

_A roupa era tão bonita e sabia que você ficaria linda nela. Queria comprar, mas ainda tinha dúvidas. "Algo errado, senhorita?" "Não, não. Gostei da roupa, mas não sei se..." Ela me pôs a mão no ombro e abriu um sorriso. "Olhe, farei o seguinte: sendo que estamos fazendo queima de estoque por estarmos fechando a loja, e porque simpatizei com você, te vendo 2 conjuntos completos mais acessórios com um desconto de 60% cada. O que diz?"_

_Eu não tinha como dizer não. Pedi um azul-escuro pra você porque sei que gosta desta cor e um vermelho pra mim._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

Kiyone olhou bem curiosa. "Então comprou um pra você, também?"

"Foi, sim. Estou com ele agora. Quer ver?" E tirando o roupão, exibiu seu corpo vestido com o mesmo traje da parceira, mas em vermelho fogo.

Kiyone estava de olhos arregalados ao ver sua parceira naqueles trajes. Claro que a vira de camiseta, shorts, lingerie, camisola, biquíni e até nua, porém com aquela roupa tão provocante, exibindo as belas curvas e que combinava com sua pele naturalmente bronzeada, pela primeira vez a garota de cabelo verde notou como ela era atraente. Não sabia explicar, era tipo como um fogo que Mihoshi liberava e lhe acendera algo que nunca sentira antes. A loira reparou que Kiyone parecia muda.

"Kiyone, o que foi? Algum problema? Não gostou do presente?" Demorou um pouco pra ela voltar à realidade e procurou disfarçar. "Hã, bem...não, não, Mihoshi. Só acho que é um presente bem...diferente. A moça lhe disse que traria diversão?"

Mihoshi disse com entusiasmo. "Sim, e falou que pra uma pessoa inteligente ficaria perfeito, e como você é a mais inteligente que conheço..."

A policial de cabelo verde não sabia o que falar. Sempre soube o quanto sua amiga era ingênua e meio criança, não tendo muita noção das coisas, mas era uma boa alma que só desejava o bem aos outros e em especial a ela, a quem sempre estimou e que lhe faria tudo por sua felicidade. Tinha dado-lhe aquela roupa pensando que iria gostar e não podia fazer algo como lhe dar um grito ou apontar seus defeitos.

"Olha, Mihoshi. Essa roupa de fato é pra diversão, mas tenho que contar como se divertir com ela." "Bem, como é então?" "Bem, é o seguinte. Você..."

Mas Kiyone foi interrompida por um sinal de mensagem da Polícia Galáctica em se comunicador. Verificando a mensagem, seu sorriso se abriu como nunca.

"Mihoshi. Sabe o que acabei de saber da central?" Mas sua parceira nem teve tempo de falar. "Que Vlagasu, um dos maiores chefes do crime das galáxias está atuando por estes lados do nosso setor. Se o acharmos e o prendermos, poderá ser o caminho pra uma promoção. Temos que ir agora."

"Mas Kiyone. E como fica seu jantar de aniversário?" Mihoshi tinha um semblante bem triste. Kiyone foi lhe falar. "Mihoshi. Não podemos perder essa chance, e temos ordens a cumprir." Uma pausa, seguido de um sorriso. "Mas se formos agora, poderemos voltar rapidamente. Pra que horas é o jantar?' "Às sete." "Então dará tempo se sairmos já. Tudo bem?" Bem mais animada, Mihoshi foi praticamente puxada por Kiyone, que saiu sem perceber algo importante.

* * *

"Hã, Kiyone."

"Sistema de propulsão ativado." E com isso, o Yagami decolou pra fora da Terra a toda velocidade.

"Kiyone."

"Estabelecendo coordenadas no piloto automático." A Yagami seguiu ainda mais depressa.

"Kiyone."

"Programando sistema de disfarce da nave." E a aparência da nave da PG mudou para de uma astronave que apenas criminosos fariam uso. "Devemos agradecer a Washu por essa nova capacidade. Desse modo, poderemos pegar os bandidos de surpresa."

"Ei, Kiyone."

"Imagina, Mihoshi. Pegarmos um peixe tão grande. Com certeza poderei ser inspetora-chefe e com sorte, você poderá ser capitã. Não é ótimo?"

"Ei, Kiyone."

"Por favor, Mihoshi. Prometo que vamos voltar para o jantar. Não sou uma mal-agradecida e admiro o que fez por mim."

"Não era isso que eu ia falar."

"Se não era, o que...?" Foi só Mihoshi ter apontado pra sua roupa que ela entendeu (Som de mola pulando).

"AHHHHH". Kiyone quase caiu em choque por não ter reparado que estava usando a roupa masoquista. Ela já ia dar um berro com a loira quando esta disse: "Tentei te falar antes de irmos, mas você ficou tão empolgada que não me deu chance." Desta vez Mihoshi tinha razão e não havia como voltar agora, de modo que as duas iam ter que ficar com as roupas...e esperar que fossem de alguma utilidade.

A Yagami disfarçada seguiu até a área das coordenadas a toda velocidade. O local era uma espécia de bar como os da Terra, mas bem grande e situado na órbita de uma das luas de Marte. Muitas naves e embarcações estavam estacionadas ao redor. Se Vlagasu estivesse aí, precisariam agir com cautela.

"Como faremos, Kiyone?" "Preciso pensar, Mihoshi. Pra chegarmos despercebidas, só se..." Daí ela reparou nas roupas que vestiam e que apresentavam máscaras. Que melhor jeito do que se passarem por criminosas e vestidas daquele modo, quem iria suspeitar? De tão boa que achou a ideia, Kiyone deu um beijo no rosto de Mihoshi com grande empolgação. "Ah, Mihoshi. Desculpe. Não sei o que me deu." "Tá tudo bem. Fico feliz que meu presente lhe rendeu uma ideia tão boa."

Deixando a nave, as duas seguiram até o bar. "Mihoshi. Temos que nos manter alertas. Pra começar, não podemos usar nossos nomes reais. Precisamos de outros nomes." "Hmmm. De que tipo?" "Bem, talvez...disse que esses conjuntos se chamam Chicote-Correia, não foi?" "Foi o que a vendedora disse." "Então será assim. Você será Correia e eu, Chicote. Entendido?" "Perfeitamente, Ki..., digo, Chicote." "Então vamos lá, Correia." "Ué. Mas quem...ah, sim. Sou Correia. Hora da ação, Ki...Chicote."

* * *

O bar era do tipo bem barra pesada, onde não podia se virar a cabeça sem ver um mal-encarado ou alguém querendo briga. Kiyone e Mihoshi procuravam ficar na encolha porém alertas a qualquer um que pudessem levar a uma pista do homem que buscavam. Foram ao balcão pedirem algo pra beber.

"Correia. Percebe algo estranho?"

"Sim. Essa bebida parece que foi servida com copo sujo. Será que não sabem lavar copos?" A garota de cabelo esverdeado não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

"Não, não. Reparou em alguém suspeito? Um que possa parecer da quadrilha do Vlagasu, entendeu?"

"Ah, certo. Ninguém até agora, se bem que com tantas caras feias aqui, fica difícil de identificar." Nisso Kiyone precisava concordar e mesmo querendo evitar encrencas, às vezes a encrenca é que vem atrás, como dois sujeitos, um com cara de rinoceronte e outro de javali, que se aproximaram delas.

"Ora. O que temos aqui?" Disse o rinoceronte, chegando perto de Kiyone. "As gatinhas aí querem se divertir?" Mas Kiyone apenas lhe virou o rosto e continuou a beber.

"Tô vendo que temos uma durona aqui. Curto mulheres assim." Falou o javali, chegando mais perto. Mihoshi não teve como não notar. "Com licença, mas devo pedir que deixe minha parceira em paz." "Foi mesmo? Que educadinha. Aposto que se eu não o fizer, vai me dar uma lição, não é mesmo?" E o javali tentou tocar nela, mas Kiyone o segurou. "Ei, fica longe dela." Mas mal teve tempo pra fazer qualquer coisa, pois o rinoceronte a pegou. Só por ver isso, algo se acendeu em Mihoshi, que empurrou o javali da frente e agarrou o rinoceronte, levantando-o acima da cabeça e jogando-o pras mesas do fundo. Os fregueses do bar buscaram sair do caminho.

"NINGUÉM TOCA NA MINHA PARCEIRA! NINGUÉM!" Mihoshi gritou furiosa, com seus olhos ardendo em fogo. Nunca que Kiyone viu sua amiga, que sempre se mostrou calma e gentil, com uma raiva tão grande.

O javali foi ajudar seu amigo a se levantar e com isso, partiram pra cima das duas. Mesmo sem suas armas da PG, as duas policiais sabiam como se virar, tipo Kiyone usar o chicote em sua roupa pra subjugar o rinoceronte, saltando por cima dele com uma cadeira e laçando seu chifre, domando-o como um touro selvagem; já Mihoshi, numa manobra desesperada, pulou nas costas do javali e quando ele virou as mãos pra tentar pegá-la, ela tirou um par de algemas do traje, sem saber como aquilo serviria pra diversão, e as pôs em seus pulsos, tornando impossível ele voltá-las para a frente.

Totalmente desnorteado e sem pra onde ia, o javali se esforçava pra se soltar, ao passo que o rinoceronte lutava pra se soltar do chicote preso ao seu chifre. Sem perceber, ambos acabaram se chocando e levados a nocaute, caindo como sacos de batata.

Kiyone recuperou seu chicote e foi de encontro com sua parceira. "Saiu-se muito bem, Correia, mas confesso que nunca pensei o quanto poderia ficar tão brava."

"Só se mexerem com você. Não suporto que tentem te machucar. Se tivessem feito algo pior..." Mihoshi se mostrava muito ofegante, mas Kiyone a tranquilizou. "Tá tudo bem, parceira. Estou contente que se preocupe comigo. Isso fará meu jantar de aniversário ter mais significado, ainda mais que tenho você junto de mim e..." Nesse momento, um forte silêncio tomou conta do local. Da porta da frente, um enorme homem-búfalo branco vestido como um gladiador entrou agarrado a duas belas humanoides. Mihoshi e Kiyone o reconheceram por fotos de arquivos e não havia dúvida de que se tratava do temido Vlagasu, um dos chefes criminosos mais perigosos de que se já ouviu falar.

Vlagasu foi pra onde o rinoceronte e o javali estavam caídos. Olhou com certa curiosidade. "Não acredito que conseguiram derrubar meus capangas mais fortes, que nunca tinham sido derrotados. Quem teve a coragem de fazer tal coisa?" Ele perguntou se voltando pra todos ao redor. As duas policiais viram uma oportunidade que não ia se repetir.

"Nós. Fomos nós duas que derrubamos os dois babacas." Kiyone se adiantou. Vlagasu estava intrigado.

"Verdade? E posso saber quem são?"

Foi a vez de Mihoshi. "Somos Ki..., digo, Chicote e Correia, as mais perigosas e espertas bandidas de todo o espaço."

"Sério? E como nunca ouvi falar de vocês? Tenho conhecimento de todos os criminosos existentes, até dos que já se foram."

Mihoshi viu que tinha se enrolado, mas por sorte Kiyone a socorreu. "Isso porque gostamos de nos manter anônimas. Não curtimos publicidade. Fazemos o trabalho e sumimos."

"É mesmo." Mihoshi conseguiu retomar o assunto. "Sabe todos os casa não-solucionados no registro da PG? Quase tudo foi a gente."

"Diga alguns deles."

Kiyone foi a primeira a dizer. "Bem, houve o roubo das minas de cristais em Alvorar-7. Limpamos todos os depósitos."

Mihoshi decidiu entrar no jogo. "E o sequestro do príncipe Ícarus de Altenus. Recebemos o resgate e o sujeito nunca soube quem o sequestrou."

Vlagasu os observou com uma cara assustadora. Kiyone e Mihohi sentiam um frio na espinha, mas se mantinham frias. Quando o homem-búfalo terminou de avaliar, esboçou um sorriso.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Eu gostei. Se possuem fibra pra vencer meus guerreiros mais fortes e ainda cometer crimes dos quais escapam tão impunemente, creio que posso encaixá-las em minha organização. Quero lhes propôr um negócio."

"E que tipo de negócio está nos propondo?" Mihoshi indagou.

"Estou planejando um grande roubo e acho que podem me auxiliar. Se tiverem sucesso, farão parte da minha organização, mas poderão continuar agindo incógnitas, se preferirem. O que dizem?"

Kiyone tomou a palavra. "Somos toda ouvidos."

* * *

Na nave de Vlagasu, Kiyone/Chicote e Mihoshi/Correia, que degustava um saquinho de salgados que pegou no bar, observavam um mapa holográfico do que parecia ser uma espaçonave lixeira antiga, que atraia a atenção de Vlagasu e seus asseclas.

"Esse é o nosso alvo? Uma nave velha e acabada?" Perguntou Mihoshi, sem mostrar muito interesse.

"É bem mais do que os olhos vêem. Isso é só um disfarce descoberto por meus agentes. Essa sucata transportadora de lixo oculta um petroleiro carregado com uma fortuna em combustível. Depois de diversos roubos, acharam que disfarçá-lo desse modo afastaria qualquer criminoso, mas Vlagasu enxerga bem mais longe do que todos. Como acham que me tornei o maior chefe do crime desse lados da galáxia? Principalmente porque soube que este setor é guardado pelas duas mais incompetentes policiais galácticas. Um prato cheio pro crime rolar solto. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Este comentário foi de deixar Kiyone com raiva, porém sabia que precisava ficar de cabeça fria se quisesse desbaratar a quadrilha. Procurou disfarçar com um riso aparentemente mal. "É, bem, e como nós iremos agir?"

"Simples: já que disseram que sua nave pode mudar de aparência, o plano consiste em disfarçá-la num asteroide durante a travessia do transporte pela rota de meteoros por onde ela passará. Existe uma abertura por baixo onde poderão entrar sem serem vistas e dessa maneira tomarem a ponte de comando. Uma vez que tiverem conseguido, basta saírem pra nos avisarem. Tenham sucesso e além de entrarem pra minha quadrilha, pagarei 30% do que eu obter da venda do combustível. Claro que se falharem, não esperem resgate, se bem que se são tão boas de fuga como afirmam, não lhes será um problema. Fechado?"

"Está fechado. Parece um grande desafio, e Chicote e Correia não fogem de um. Correto, parceira? PARCEIRA?" Chicote deu uma cotovelada em Correia, que estava distraída com os salgadinhos. "Ah, sim, sim, claro, claro. Estamos nessa. Nós rimos do perigo, zombamos do perigo, chutamos a bunda do..." "Ok, ok. Eles já entenderam. Aliás, deixa eu jogar esse saquinho pra você." Chicote pegou o saquinho vazio e o levou pra um canto qualquer, sem deixar ninguém notar uma pequena bolinha prateada colocada bem no fundo. "Sei que parece bobo de uma criminosa como eu se importar onde joga o lixo, mas creiam, lixo tirado do caminho é um obstáculo a menos para uma fuga perfeita."

Vlagasu teve a atenção. "Tudo bem, que seja. Se estão prontas, iremos agora."

* * *

As duas naves chegaram ao ponto combinado e lá aguardaram por quase uma hora até que finalmente uma enorme espaçonave em estado decadente e coberta de ferrugem seguia vagarosamente. À princípio não parecia com nada importante, mas uma varredura com os sensores de raio-x exibiram um gigantesco petroleiro espacial. Vlagasu entrou em contato com suas novas recrutas. "Aí está o alvo. O resto com vocês."

A nave de Chicote e Correia decolou em direção a nave velha e conforme se aproximava, mudou sua forma para um asteroide que ia na direção dos outros. Passando por baixo, o asteroide lançou um gancho de abordagem, se prendendo no ponto exato onde estava a entrada secreta. Uma vez dentro da nave, puderam ver que havia um petroleiro escondido nela.

"Essa é de gênio mesmo, não acha, Ki...Chicote?"

"Pois é. Um plano bem elaborado, mas temos um trabalho pra fazer, Correia."

As duas parceiras subiram até a nave real e começaram a ir até a ponte de comando. Levaram um pouco de tempo até chegarem. Uma vez lá, foi fácil derrubarem e prenderem os pilotos, uma vez que estavam confiantes de poderem passar sem risco de serem assaltados.

* * *

Vlagasu aguardava pelo retorno de Chicote e Correia e estava até considerando que ambas tinham falhado, porém foi só vê-las saindo da nave e retornando a sua própria que concluiu terem tido sucesso na missão.

"Lorde Vlagasu. "Comunicou Chicote. "Trabalho feito. Os guardas foram subjugados e a nave tomada. O carregamento renderá uma fortuna quando for passado pra frente."

"Esplêndido, garotas. Se mostraram muitos talentosas. Agora, só mais um detalhe." E na hora, vários canhões da nave de Vlagasu se ergueram, apontando pra nave-asteroide. "Nem tentem fugir. Estou equipado com mísseis rastreadores, e estão direcionados à vocês." Mihoshi ficou aflita.

"Espera. O que está fazendo?"

"Eu realmente lamento, garotas. Sinto que precise terminar desse modo, mas não posso ter em minha gangue pessoas que não sejam de confiança."

"Como assim? Fizemos o serviço, não?" Protestou Kiyone/Chicote.

"E foi, mas sei que mentiram quanto a terem roubado Alvorar-7 e sequestrado o príncipe. E sei porque quem cometeu esses crimes fui eu, e minha organização, é claro."

Agora Mihoshi e Kiyone se sentiam encurraladas. Não pensaram nunca que fora Vlagasu o autor desses crimes. Ainda assim Mihoshi/Correia procurou ganhar tempo.

"Bem, admito que nos pegou, e já que vai nos explodir, por que não conta outras coisas que fez? Ao menos já será como um pagamento, mesmo que não possamos desfrutar da informação."

Vlagasu ficou pensativo e logo deu a resposta. "Não nego nunca um último pedido. Ok. Entre outras coisas que fiz e a PG nunca descobriu o culpado está o tráfico de escravos de Dromedon, o assalto a mais de 20 bancos do sistema Jurai e o desvio de luz solar de Alfa Centauro. Na prática fui autor de quase tudo que os panacas da PG nunca desvendaram. Agora que falei, hora de terminar, mas tranquilizem-se: prometo que seus nomes ficarão entre os melhores que deram a vida pelos maiores crimes do sistema solar."

Quando faltava um pouco pra Vlagasu apertar o botão de disparo, de repente uma luz enorme tomou toda sua nave, atordoando a ele e sus tripulação, colocando todos a nocaute. Mihoshi estava bem surpresa.

"Mas o que foi que houve?" Kiyone deu um sorriso de triunfo.

"Apenas o mais novo invento da PG, a Luz Imobilizadora. Recebi um protótipo esta semana. Ele libera uma luz energética que nocauteia tudo ao seu alcance e isso só funcionou graças a você."

"A mim? Como?"

"Graças aquele saquinho de salgados que me ofereci pra jogar pra você. Coloquei o dispositivo dentro antes de jogar no lixo. Que criminoso iria se dar ao trabalho de vasculhar o lixo, sendo que eles nem ligar pra isso."

"Isso mostra o quanto a higiene é importante." Mihoshi falou apontando pra cima. Kiyone não podia estar mais de acordo, enquanto ligava pra central da PG pra comunicar o ocorrido.

* * *

"Garotas. Estão de parabéns. Salvaram o petroleiro de ser capturado e ainda de quebra prenderam um dos mais perigosos chefes do crime do espaço. Devo reconhecer que esse plano de fingirem ser criminosas foi brilhante."

"O crédito por isso merece ir pra Mihoshi. Pode acreditar."

"Ah, não foi nada, assim como também não foi nada eu ter conseguido uma confissão de Vlagasu sobre os crimes não-solucionados nos arquivos da PG." E Mihoshi passou uma gravação com a confissão do próprio chefe. Kiyone não sabia como reagir além da cara com os olhos enormes.

"M-M-M-Mihoshi, mas c-como...como que você...?" "Quando saímos em patrulha, eu costumo deixar o sistema de gravação ligado pra não perder meus programas favoritos. Quando lembrei que tinha deixado-o funcionando, achei uma boa ideia fazer Vlagasu dizer algo que ajudasse a prendê-lo."

Nem o comandante nem Kiyone conseguiam crer o como Mihoshi podia ser tão esperta...ou ser tão sortuda.

"De fato foi uma excelente manobra, oficial Mihoshi. Tão boa quanto os disfarces de criminosas."

"Estou feliz que meu presente de aniversário pra Kiyone acabou sendo de grande ajuda."

O comandante teve uma surpresa com essas palavras. "Aniversário? É seu aniversário hoje, oficial Kiyone?"

"Mas é sim." Falou Mihoshi com alegria. "Comandante. Será que poderíamos tirar o resto do dia de folga pra eu levar Kiyone pro jantar de aniversário dela?"

"Mas por que está trabalhando hoje, oficial? Não sabe que os membros da PG ganham uma folga no seu aniversário?"

As duas ficaram abismadas com o que tinham ouvido. "Membros da PG podem folgar no aniversário? Não sabia disso. Você sabia, Mihoshi?" "Não. Se soubesse, teria te avisado." O comandante tomou a palavra de novo.

'Isso é algo que se aprende nas primeiras semanas da academia da Polícia Galáctica. Como não souberam?"

"Mas frequentamos todas as aulas, a menos que tenha sido dito naquela semana que Mihoshi ficou doente e fiquei pra cuidar dela." A garota de cabelo verde bateu a mão na cara de frustração. "Não acredito que por 6 anos perdemos uma folga anual." Mihoshi também parecia triste, mas o comandante sabia como remediar.

"Ouçam. Considerando o bom trabalho que fizeram, vou permitir que descontem suas folgas atrasadas em dias de suas escolhas, incluindo o de hoje."

"VERDADE?" As duas perguntaram na mesma hora.

"Sim. O que fizeram hoje poderá lhes valer uma futura promoção: a de inspetora-chefe pra Kiyone e a de capitã pra Mihoshi, e terei o maior gosto me dar-lhes uma ótima recomendação caso sejam indicadas. Mas por hora, creio que merecem uma recompensa. Que tal 30 dias de licença remunerada? Não-descontadas de suas férias, eu prometo."

"Começando...por hoje?" A loira perguntou toda elétrica. "Se quiserem. Basta entregarem seu relatório e estarão de folga, mas podem fazer isso amanhã. Divirta-se no seu aniversário, oficial Kiyone. Desligando."

"Então, Kiyone. Podemos...?" O rosto de sua parceira era todo iluminado, como um sol, de tanta felicidade.

"PRA CASA. MIHOSHI! Temos um jantar para ir." E a Yagami partiu a toda pra Terra.

* * *

Às sete, Kiyone e Mihoshi chegaram ao restaurante. Era um lugar bem limpo e simpático. De fato, a aniversariante não esperava vir a um lugar assim, considerando como sua amiga era, mas desta vez, ficou feliz de estar enganada a respeito dela. As duas se vestiam de maneira bem esportiva porém confortável e elegante. O recepcionista logo veio entende-las.

"Posso ajudá-las?"

"Sim, por favor. Minha amiga faz aniversário hoje e temos uma reserva pra jantar. Mihoshi Kuramitsu e Kiyone Makibi."

"Ah, sim. Está aqui. Me acompanhem, sim?" E as duas seguiram o recepcionista até uma mesa num lugar luminosos e elegante.

"Caramba, Mihoshi. Você conseguiu um ótimo lugar." "E tudo porque a gerente ficou contente de eu ter sido uma ótima babá pra filha dela. Ela falou que nenhuma outra soube lidar com a menina como eu e que se pudesse retribuir, era só pedir. Daí lembrei do seu aniversário e então...foi isso." Kiyone nem quis saber como sua amiga se saiu como babá, já que estava feliz com tudo.

"Eis sua mesa, mas antes, senhorita, poderia assinar nosso caderno de aniversariantes que comemoraram aqui?" Não vendo problema algum, Kiyone assinou e depois do recepcionista checar, ele tocou um sino e uma daquelas bolas presas no teto da qual saem serpentinas e confetes se abriu a um som de festa, com uma faixa dizendo PARABÉNS ANIVERSARIANTE NÚMERO 100.

Mihoshi e Kiyone não entendiam o que acontecia. Foi que a gerente do restaurante se aproximou, cumprimentando-as.

"Congratulações, minha jovem. Você é a nossa centésima cliente a festejar o aniversário este ano."

"É? É mesmo?" Kiyone estava com os olhos grandes de tamanha surpresa.

"Sim, e para comemorar o evento, você e mais 6 amigos poderão jantar hoje por conta do restaurante até a hora de fechar, com direito ao bolo e bem grande."

Kiyone não acreditava o quanto o dia estava ficando melhor. Além de capturar um terrível bandido, ter a chance de uma promoção e um mês de folga, ela também ganhou um jantar de graça. Não tinha como conter tanta emoção. Acabou abraçando Mihoshi em total felicidade, dando-lhe vários beijos no rosto.

"Vejo que está muito feliz, senhorita," Disse a gerente. "mas trouxe outros 5 amigos pra podermos começar?"

"M-mais cinco? B-bem, eu..." Mas nem precisou espera pra responder quando ouviu uma voz conhecida. "Garotas. Que bom que as achamos." Era Tenchi, junto com Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami e Washu. Kiyone e Mihoshi estavam felizes em ver todos ali.

"Tenchi, garotas. Estamos felizes que tenham vindo."

"Pois é. Sasami se lembrou que Hoje era seu aniversário, Kiyone, e pensamos que Mihoshi ia te levar pra jantar em algum lugar." Disse Tenchi.

"Procuramos por toda parte, e nossa busca acabou nos trazendo até aqui." Ayeka falou.

"E pelo que parece, chegamos em boa hora, não foi?" Foi a indagação de Ryoko.

"Chegaram mesmo, pois Kiyone ganhou um jantar de graça por ser a freguesa número 100, e com vocês aqui, podemos comemorar todos juntos." A loira bronzeada anunciou com entusiasmo.

A gerente se dirigiu a Kiyone. "Imagino que sejam seus amigos, não?" Ela afirmou com a cabeça. "Então podem se sentar e pedir o que quiserem. Gostaria que fazer o pedido do bolo, senhorita?" "Ah, sim. Quero um bolo de avelã com morangos e bastante caramelo. Já que é meu aniversário, vou pegar pesado."

Foram para a melhor mesa do estabelecimento e jantaram animadamente. Kiyone contou tudo que foi naquele dia, mais feliz do que em qualquer ocasião que teve na vida. Todos lhe deram muitos presentes. Comeram e beberam a noite inteira e toda a comida e bolo que sobrou levaram pra casa. Ainda tiveram tempo pra passar num karaokê antes de encerrar a noite.

* * *

Já em casa, Mihoshi foi guardar a comida que sobrou na geladeira, o que daria pros próximos dias, e os presentes de Kiyone, quando notou que sua amiga parecia bem quieta. "Kiyone? Alguma problema? Tem alguma...?" Mas antes que percebesse, Kiyone correu até ela e a abraçou, como nunca tinha feito. Parecia estar chorando pelos soluços, mas sua face retratava um brilho de emoção e felicidade. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos porém ela sorria ternamente. Logo olhou pra Mihoshi, expressando uma só palavra: "Obrigada."

"Kiyone..."

"Obrigada por fazer deste o melhor dia da minha vida. Por ter me dado o melhor dos aniversários. Tudo isso devo a você."

"Não foi nada, Kiyone. Para mim, vale de tudo pra te deixar feliz. Sei que muitas vezes acabo dando mancadas o bastante pra te deixar nervosa até o ponto de você querer um novo parceiro. Sou tão tonta e às vezes uma inútil que só dá sorte. Se quiser solicitar uma mudança de parceiro..." Mas Kiyone lhe pôs a mão na boca, lhe interrompendo.

"Isso nunca, minha amiga. Não permito que refira a si mesma desse jeito. Você é a garota mais meiga, doce, divertida e maravilhosa que existe. Sabe como me divertir e me colocar pra cima quando estou desanimada." Uma pausa pra respirar e ponderar. "Com outro parceiro que tivesse não seria a mesma coisa. Provavelmente, talvez minha vida se limitasse apenas a trabalhar, mas com você, tenho uma vida interessante e nada chata. Lembre, Mihoshi. Não importa o quanto eu possa ficar nervosa e em algum momento eu a repreenda por algum erro, jamais vou querer que fique longe de mim." O abraço foi mais forte e carinhoso agora. "Nunca me deixe, pois gosto muito de você. E tem mais uma coisa que quero te confessar, mas tenho um pouco de medo de dizer."

"O que seria? Pode falar sem medo algum. Estou aqui pra você."

Kiyone direcionou seu olhar ao dela. "O caso, Mihoshi...é que...é que..." E no mesmo instante, Kiyone beijou sua parceira com uma grande paixão. Mihoshi se assustou de começo, mas retribuiu o afeto, beijando-a com o mesmo sentimento. Era como se as duas se sintonizassem numa só faixa de amor. Um pouco depois, se afastaram.

"Kiyone. Você quer dizer que..." "Sim, Mihoshi. Eu amo você. Confesso que nunca mostrei tal atração por mulheres antes. Tive alguns namorados e já havia beijado, mas nunca com a emoção que senti quando te beijei. E ao te ver naquela roupa de couro vermelha, pela primeira vez te vi como uma mulher e o quão você...é atraente, e acabei me apaixonando por você."

Mihoshi ficara em silêncio até aquela hora. então resolveu dizer algo.

"Kiyone, você me ama mesmo?"

"Sim, eu te amo, mas vou entender se não sentir o mesmo, e devo desculpa por ter te beijado e as coisas que falei. Não devia me precipitar quanto a..." Só que agora, Mihoshi é que a abraçou. "Kiyone, eu também te amo. É a pessoa com quem mais me importo e gosto entre todas. Ficar ao seu lado é tudo que desejo, e nada mais importa."

"Então é mútuo, querida. Fiquemos sempre juntas. Me promete?" "Eu prometo." E deram mais um beijo, bem mais longo. Kiyone ficou um pouco pensativa e mostrou um olhar cheio de malícia para a amiga.

"Mihoshi. Lembra que eu ia te explicar como se divertir com aquelas roupas?"

Um aceno positivo de cabeça.

"Vá vestir a sua e me espere."

* * *

Mihoshi trajou sua roupa de couro e ficou no aguardo. Não demorou muito e Kiyone surgiu, vestindo o traje completo, mas se movimentando de um modo quente e sensual. A loira jamais vira sua parceira tão solta e tão à vontade. Ela segurava uma vara de couro como aquelas usadas por jóqueis numa mão e na outra, uma fita com um gancho numa ponta, parecendo uma corda de coleira.

"Kiyone? Se sente bem?" "Mais do que nunca, meu amor. Te agradeço por esse presente tão maravilhoso, e espere pra ver como iremos nos divertir. Você me ama, não?"

Mihoshi confirmou e Kiyone se aproximou, prendendo o gancho da fita em seu colar. Em seguida, a virou de costas na direção do quarto e lhe deu uma varetada leve no traseiro. "Ai, Kiyone. Por que isso?" "Relaxa, faz parte da brincadeira. Vou bater de levinho, prometo." "Bem, se for de leve...até que é gostoso." E as duas seguiram pro quarto, com Mihoshi à frente seguida de Kiyone, carregando a sacola de acessórios. Depois de entrarem, Kiyone voltou rapidamente.

"Gente. O que virá a seguir é algo entre nós duas e não será muito...próprio pra se ver. Sendo assim, esta história acabou. Boa noite." E a porta se fecha.

FIM.

* * *

**Foi um pouco mais trabalhoso em torná-lo um conto de uma só página, mas creio que deu certo.**

**Os fãs de Tartarugas Ninjas con certeza irão reconhecer os personagens da série na história.**

**O lance de Mihoshi ficar furiosa por mexerem com Kiyone é um ponto o qual pensei que seria interessante pra mostrar o quanto a relação delas é verdadeira. **

**Vlagasu eu tirei do chefe do jogo Fighting Masters, só alterei um pouco o nome dele.**

**Fiz que no fim pudesse ter uma rápida quebra da quarta parede, uma das coisas que mais gosto em hqs e animações.**


End file.
